


I’m not making out with you

by Piercethejody



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Battle of the Bands, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Prank War, Rivalry, Roderick Heffley - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Underage Drug Use, this started as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piercethejody/pseuds/Piercethejody
Summary: Rodrick and his band had been working all year for the annual battle of the bands competition and they were sure they had a shot of winning. However their pride is knocked when they meet of if their rival bands. After they cross paths a rivalry forms between to two bands and a war breaks out between the two bands. Somehow amidst the chaos Rodrick managed to catch feelings for the enemy.
Relationships: Rodrick Heffley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	I’m not making out with you

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as a joke but now it’s turned into the longest Drabble I’ve ever wrote so I hope it’s some good, enjoy.

The buzz had whisked over the small town as the annual battle of the bands competition crept nearer nearer. This year they have moved the date back so it happened on halloween. This year it was being hosted by the sleepy hound which is a popular coffee shop amongst subcultures youths. Every year the competition rolled and round and it seemed to gather more and more traction, the venues kept getting bigger, the crowds grew and the sign up sheet was now as long as the book ‘IT’ by Stephen king.  
For as long as Rodrick could remember his dad took him to every single battle of the bands and he always loved it. It made him want to get into music and as he grew older he was determined to actually get himself up on that stage and make his dad proud for once. Since his band form last year, they’ve been rehearsing for this night. If you win battle of the bands not only do you get $500 but also a meeting with a record label and possible signed. It was just what löded diper needed to get themselves off the ground. They’d been doing this for a year and so far only booked a few birthday parties, Rodrick could tell morale was low among his band mates and he even feared they’d quit on him. So it was even more important that they do this. I mean even if they don’t win, at least they’re getting an audience to perform too, maybe some will like their band. It almost seemed like nothing could go wrong, that is until everything went wrong. 

2 weeks before battle of the bands was due to commence, the sign up sheet was pinned up on the notice board. When Rodrick signed his band up he was the only one, and come to think of it, he wasn’t aware of any other bands in his high school which could be a good sign for the limited competition but there are other schools in the district that probably have bands signing up. At lunch time, he walked past the notice board again and in the corner of his eye caught a glimpse of red handwriting scribbled beneath his own. Another band had signed up for battle of the bands. A band called “gravity falls”. He’d never heard of them which he took as a sign that they must be terrible since not even he had heard them. 

Another week passes and during lunch Rodrick and his band had picked up the habit of rehearsing in the band room every two days. And it was proving to help as the extra hour did wonders and improved their sound all the more. Things were going Suspiciously well and the pessimist in Rodrick knew that something was going to go bad soon, he just hoped it was before competition night. On that faithful stormy Monday afternoon, Rodrick and his friends rolled up to the band room like clock work, the group were really not in the mood for practice, everyone seemed irritable and tired but they pushed on since the competition was fbis Saturday. Their rotten mood only worsened as they saw the horrific sight of another band invading their practice space.  
There was 3 of them, one guy who Rodrick recognised as Damien on drums, another guy on bass and an unfamiliar girl on guitar. Rodrick had seen the two guys around school, they were in the grade above him but he’d never seen her around, and trust me, he would’ve noticed her. 

“Uh what are you doing here?” Josh, the guitarist of Rodrick band and probably Rodrick best friend, spoke up once one of the opposing group noticed there presence.  
The girl looked around at all the instruments before grinning at the group of boys, “setting up a farmers market, what does it look like we’re doing?”  
“Ohhh she’s funny, who even are you?” Rodrick fakes a laugh and glares at her.  
“Not important but I know who you are and I’m refusing to say your band name because holy shit is it bad”  
“Look we normally practice here at lunch time so” josh continues, awkwardly scratching the back of his head and messing with the mop of long blonde hair on his head.  
“So go find somewhere else, we were here first dude” Damien piped up as the girl was concerned with other things, basically ignoring their existence as she set up an amp.  
“That’s not how it’s going to work, we’ve been practicing in here since we were 14”  
“Oh I wasn’t aware that made you legal owners of the band room” she chimes back in, grabbing the top of the mic stand.  
“Look we don’t want any trouble, we’ve already set up, you can use the band room tomorrow”  
“You guys are gravity falls aren’t you, you signed up for battle of the bands”  
“That would be us, yes sir” it was only now that Rodrick was noticing that her accent was definitely not of American kind. He couldn’t quite work out what it was he thought it was Irish and then British and then Australian so she just assumed she was from somewhere across the Atlantic.  
“Well you better watch your backs on Saturday night, you don’t mess with us and get away with it.”  
By now some of Rodricks band had left the room, muttering about wanting food and heading to the cafeteria, leaving Rodrick and josh to talk to gravity falls, “cool, I’ll look forward to it” she grinned slinging her guitar over her shoulder. As Rodrick went to speak again Damien started hitting the drums, drowning out any noise anyone made.  
“Dude come on they’ll be waiting for us” josh hissed gabbing Rodricks upper arm. They both left, both moods dampened even more than before but it didn’t stop the pair of boys from concocting a plan to get back at them. Josh informed Rodrick about the girl. Apparently she’s a Foreigner exchange student from Scotland and transferred here at the beginning of the school year. Her name is Flora Mclanahan and Rodrick had never heard a stranger name in his life. But she is from Scotland so the weird name and accent would make sense. During lunch time the boys planned to prank the three members of gravity falls by putting a glitter bomb in their lockers after school so tomorrow morning they would be attacked by glitter. Of course they could do so much worse but they hadn’t exactly done anything wrong, just been an inconvenience.  
And so the plan fell through, Rodrick and Josh snuck back into school after hours and steadily set up the bombs in each of their lockers. They already knew where the two guys lockers were., it was just figuring out where floras was. They eventually found what the assumed was her locker, Josh saw her talking to some people near here and when they broke into the locker was basically empty apart from a denim jacket, two books and a one picture stuck to the locker door of flora and who he assumed were Her friends back home. Despite how much she irritated him on their first meeting, Rodrick could tell she was someone he’d get along with, and had to admit to himself that she was unbelievably pretty. she had messy sandy blonde hair and wore no make up, she had freckles and grey eyes as well as a thousand ear piercings, a nose piercing and a slit in her eyebrow. She dressed in mainly long sleeved tops and baggy jeans with a pair of scuffed looking doc martens that’s have probably been worn every single day since she got them. 

The next day rolled around and Rodrick rocked up to school later than usual, he went straight to his locker, completely forgetting the prank he had pulled last night. He was having quite a shitty morning, he had a massive argument with his dad and his younger brother had just been the biggest pain possible. However this mood was instantly lifted when he was putting some books in his bag and his locked slammed closed itself. Rodrick looked to the source and saw flora standing with her hand pressed against his locker, her hair and clothes covered in golden glitter, the light reflected off her skin like she was disco ball and she didn’t really look angry just amused.  
“This is the best you’ve got Rodrick?” She hums throwing a handful of glitter she’d gathered from her locker at Rodricks face.  
“Oh no this is only the beginning” he mutters ruffling his hair to get the glitter out.  
“I can say the same for me, better sleep with one eye open”  
“You know you aren’t very threatening you’re like an angry Scottish gnome”  
“That’s a good thing, looks can be deceiving” she brushes some more glitter off her jacket, “but I don’t think it’s me you should be worried about, Damien isn’t too happy”  
“Yeah well when is Damien happy?”  
She pauses for a moment and shrugs her shoulders, “you’ve got a point there”  
“What have you got first period?” Rodrick asks slinging one strap of his bag pack over his shoulder.  
“Oh Chem with mr Harrington”  
“That’s rough Mr Harrington has a few screws missing” Rodrick muses as the pair start to walk to their morning classes.  
“Yeah I can tell, peters already told me what his wife did, poor guy”  
“Oh god when the school found out about that no one would stop talking about it, someone brought it up in class and he got so angry the kid got suspended and I’m sure he locked himself in his classroom and cried for the whole of lunch”  
“Jesus Christ why are kids such assholes”  
“I don’t know, ask yourself you should know”  
“Ha ha ha” she laughs sarcastically before realising she had arrived at her classroom.  
“I’ll see you around flora”  
“Laters”

For the rest of the week flora and Rodrick talked occasionally between classes, and she sat and ate lunch with them on Thursday when the weather was nice and they were sat outside on the bleachers in the sun. Rodrick had come to the conclusion that he had caught feelings. I mean how could he not she was everything he loved. Of course none of his band knew about his crush on the girl who was the lead singer in his rivalry band. Speaking of which their band rivalry had only grew more tense. On Tuesday josh ended up winding Damien up a bit too much, and Damien has a very short fuse and after the prank pulled earlier that day Damien did not hesitate to pick a fight with josh and now the pair had been suspended.  
However, with battle of the bands fast approaching, Gravity Falls had yet to pull a revenge prank on them and Rodrick was just hoping they weren’t planning on sabotaging them on the night, but that just seemed too far that neither band would cross, he just hoped they’d forgot about it. Of course, that wasn’t the case at all because Rodrick was woken up early on Friday morning by his mother telling him to go outside. And in his half asleep daze, in his underwear he wandered into the front drive and was shaken awake by the sight of his beloved löded diper van had been defaced and covered in toilet paper and confetti streamers.  
“Damnit flora” he mutters rubbing his eyes, the morning sun was blinding and I don’t think Rodrick had ever been outside so early before. He retreated back to his bedroom in basement and fought every urge he had to get back into bed and got ready for the day. He wasn’t exactly angry about the van, he knew it was coming and now he had an excuse to see flora today. At half 7 he went back outside, now fully clothed and fed , to clean off his van.  
As he started ripping off the toilet paper and streamers he realised there was more to the prank. On the side of the van where his band name was spray painted in black, one of the fuckers had spray painted ‘sucks’ in big red letters underneath it. Now what was a line crossed. It was going to take forever to clean it off or even paint over it. Once all the paper was cleared, he noticed a note tucked under the windshield wipers of his van.  
“With love, Flora”  
Her hand writing was barely intelligible, but Rodrick found himself feeling the anger fizzle out, and then quickly bubble back up when he realised he had to drive to school in the van. He didn’t see any of them in the morning so he just ranted to his band mates, who were just as pissed as Rodrick, considering they’d have to use this van tomorrow for battle of the bands. On his way to lunch Rodrick spotted flora and peter heading outside to the courtyard so he followed them outside and as they sat down in the grass to eat their food he confronted them.  
“Congratulations your original prank” Rodrick hissed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“It’s great isn’t it” Flora smiles at Rodrick and he didn’t even feel the slightest bit of anger towards her.  
“It was, until I found out you permanently vandalised by van, don’t you think that was a bit far”  
“Shit...it wasn’t us, it was Damien we told him not to do it but he’s still pissed at josh” she holds both her hands up like she was being stopped by police, “see no paint”  
“Yeah well my dads pissed about it since it is his van”  
“Sorry, I’ll come buy later and help you clean it off, I have some cleaner that will work” she suggests before patting the grass next to her.  
“Come sit” she smiles and although Rodrick wanted to he couldn’t he had band practice.  
“Can’t I’ve got to go to the band room”  
“Right yeah battle of the bands is tomorrow”  
“I’ll see you later” 

Rodrick was sure he was hallucinating when he heard Gregg shouting for him upstairs, saying there was a girl at the door for him. And then he remembered what flora had said and he sprung up the stairs to the front door.  
“Move you little shit” Rodrick hisses pushing Gregg back into the house, god knows what nonsense he had said to flora.  
“Did he say anything?” Rodrick grind nervously at flora who now had her hair tied back and a bottle of ultimate compound in her hand.  
“He was just congratulating me on my masterpiece” she grins gesturing to the van Parked in the drive way.  
“Yeah of course he would”  
“I agree with him, löded diper sucks should be showcased in the Guggenheim” she jokes as Rodrick steps out of his house closing the door.  
“I brought this shit- I have no idea how to use it or if it’ll even work but it’s better than nothing” she explains as they walk towards the van.  
“You know you don’t have to help me right, shouldn’t you be practicing for tomorrow?” Rodrick asks heading towards the hose pipe.  
“Band Practice is at half 6, so I have time to kill” she explains running her hand over the spray paint on the side of the van and noticing red staining her skin.  
“Hey it looks like this paint might come off at a lot easier then I thought” she holds her hand up for Rodrick to see, “soap and water might work, which will probably be better since this might damage the vans paint”  
“Right can you fill the bucket while I get some soap?”  
“Sure thing”

The pair ended up scrubbing the side of the van for about an hour before the van even resembled what it did before. They were growing tired and it looks like the paint had stained the van pink but at least now it didn’t disgrace the band that is löded diper.  
“I think that’s the best we can do” Flora huffs sitting back in the tarmac and rubbing her hands on her pants.  
“I mean it looks a lot better”  
“It would look a lot better if it didn’t have löded diper on the side of it but that’s just my opinion”  
“Oh here we go again” Rodrick huffs sitting down next to her, his hands feeling awful from all the water they’d been submerged in.  
The sat and talked for a little while enjoying the setting sun and each other’s company before being interrupted by Rodricks mother.  
“Would you two like anything to drink?” She calls out standing on the front porch of the house. Rodrick knew she was only doing this because she wanted to see who flora was.  
“Oh no thanks mrs heffley it’s about time I should be leaving” flora explains getting up from the ground.  
“Oh your accent, where are you from?”  
“I’m from Glasgow in Scotland, I just transferred here” she explains and Rodrick couldn’t help but pray for his mom to go back inside.  
“Oh are you settling in well?”  
“Yeah it’s amazing here I love it”  
“That’s great, how do you know Rodrick?”  
“She’s in one of the bands playing tomorrow at battle of the bands” Rodrick interjects standing up.  
“ohhhh how fun, I can’t wait to see you perform...Rodrick your dad wants your help cleaning the kitchen”  
“Fine but can I drive flora home first?”  
“Sure just hurry up”  
“It was nice meeting you mrs heffley” flora beams.  
“You too honey” and with that she goes back inside.  
“You don’t have to drive me home I don’t live that far away”  
“Well it’s the least I can do since you helped me and I am trying to avoid my dad at all costs so let’s go” 

Saturday began like every other day, except it was Halloween so Rodricks mom was stressing over Greggs last minute Halloween costume while his dad finished the last minute touches on their porch Halloween decorations. Rodricks band was coming round at 1 to get in some last minute Prep for tonight so while he waited he ate some of the candy for the trick and treaters and actually decided to semi tidy his room. He knew why he was tidying his room he just wouldn’t admit it, it was a safety precaution Incase flora some how ends up on his bedroom. 

During band practice things were going smoothly and everyone seemed to be happy for once and excited for the night. Rodrick ordered pizza so they could have some food before they left to go to the sleepy hound. While eating their food the conversation seemed to steer round to talking shit about Gravity Falls.  
“You could’ve at least told me what they did to your truck dude” josh hisses at Rodrick. He was still sore after his altercation with Damien, his eye was purple and he had a decent sized split in his lip.  
“Yeah i was going to but you’re angry as it is and it’s sorted now anyway”  
“Oh yeah flora helped clean, I’m telling you she has a crush on you...I mean why else would she help clean up the prank she pulled” said Chris, the bassist.  
“Shut up there’s no way” Rodrick rolls his eyes and takes a bite of his pizza, he glances at the clock and the closer the hands of the clock get to 6pm the tighter the knots of nerves in his stomach become.  
“Come on, she’s hot dude, even with that fucking weird accent” jake exclaims raising his brows at Rodrick. Jake was Rodricks least favourite in the band, he slept around a lot and was misogynistic as fuck at times, hence why Rodrick didn’t like the way he was talking about flora.  
“Yeah I guess” Rodrick mutters not really wanting to talk about her with his band mates.  
“Well she may be hot but that band is untalentless as hell” josh mutters rolling his eyes.  
“I mean we haven’t actually heard them play” Chris interjects but was interrupted by Jake, “we don’t have to hear them play they’ve only been a band for what? 2 months? That’s hardly enough time to actually pull something good together”  
“I’ve been checking out some of the other competition, some of them are actually good but most of them have got nothing on us, I actually think we have a chance at winning this thing.  
“That’s the goal isn’t it?” Rodrick says before closing the pizza box.  
“It’s six, we should head down to the hound” he says getting to his feet feeling the buzz of adrenaline and nerves. 

They went through the whole registering process and given a number and category, the were sorted into the rock category and were 4th up. Before rock the acapella groups, country and pop were up then rock, indie and alternative. Their would be a winner from each category decided by a panel of judges and then the winners from that category would perform another song and then the audience would choose an overall winner. At around 7, registration had closed and people were already lining up outside to get in. They begin at half 7, opening with a performance by the band who won last year which is an alternative band called sorry we’re late they got signed onto hi or hey records and recently touted as support for all time low which is a huge deal, very few people ever made it anywhere from here.  
They sat backstage in the area they called the green room which was actually just a storage room that had been emptied out and filled with chairs for all the contestants to sit in and wait for their turn. This gave them time to scope out the competition but one thing Rodrick noticed was that gravity falls were no where to be seen.  
“Have you seen them?” Rodrick whispers to josh. They had to be quiet as possible while back stage because it was very easy for everyone in the venue to hear them talk when it was quiet.  
“Who?”  
“Gravity falls”  
“They’re not here?” Josh quickly scanned the room, “maybe they dropped out, cowards”  
“Ouch harsh words Joshy” a voice scoffed from behind them and the whole bands attention turned to the two people standing behind josh.  
Damien was grinning down at josh who was glaring back at him.  
“We were starting to think you backed out” Chris chimed taking a drink of his water.  
“What and give you lot the satisfaction of beating us by default? Not a chance” peter scoffs as they sit down in the chairs next to them.  
“Where’s flora at?” Rodrick asks and Chris couldn’t help but laugh to himself earning him a dig in the ribs from rodricks elbow.  
“Right here, did you miss me that much?” Her Accent sounded like music to rodricks ears as he turned in his chair to see her walking towards them with three bottles of cola in her hands.  
She looks breath taking, she looked really different tonight, she’s dressed up which is more than what Rodrick could’ve said he did, he just put on some eyeliner and wore his good leather jacket that his uncle gave him. Flora on the over hand wore a blue floral wrap dress with black heeled boots and black denim jacket. She was wearing simple make up with dark eyeliner and her hair was curled and had a lot of volume to it.  
“You look...nice” Rodrick begins feeling awkward complimenting her in front of everyone but she laughed as she handed the bottles to her band mates.  
“You too, I like the eyeliner, Pete wentz is clearly a role model” she chirps as she sat down before going quiet as the listened to the host announce the first act out. The host of this years battle of the bands was local radio host Nick James, he was on the local radio station every night 6-10 and he was someone that all the moms went wild for.  
“So when are you on?” Jake asks turning to look at flora with greedy eyes.  
“Uh we are in the alternative category and we we on first” flora responds but she wasn’t looking at jake she was looking at Rodrick as if he were the one who asked the question.  
“Well I hope you win your category so we can turn you all to dust in the final round”  
“Oooo don’t get to cocky now, bold of you to assume you’ll make it to the final round”  
They sat and bantered back and fourth while the bands were playing and then sitting in silence when it was just the host talking. There was some atrocious excuses of music being played out in that stage and it only made the two bands even more sure they had a fighting chance to win their category’s. The lighthearted chatter between the bands made then realise they all got along really well when they weren’t being competitive with one another. Of course there was still jabs and digs at each other but that was expected when josh and Damien were in the room but even then two were getting along better. I guess there was some hope they could all be friends when this was all over. Soon the rock category began and both bands were w but more keen to listen to the acts going up before löded diper. Right as the third act ended they got up getting ready to go.  
“Don’t fail to hard out there” flora called as the band walked out towards the side wings of the stage.  
Rodrick had never been more nervous for a hug in his life, his palms were sweaty and the nerves in his stomach made him feel nauseous, his legs were shaking and he just wanted this to be over. Despite his nerves he loved it when he heard nick James say their bands name through the mic and hearing the crowd cheer.  
He went out there and saw his parents sitting in the crowd, Gregg was out trick or treating with Rowley and his youngest brother Manny was at his aunts house for the night so his parents were free to see Rodrick play which was nice. They never showed much interest in rodricks life or were that supportive of his band but at least they were here tonight. Finally he a doing what he said to do, playing battle of the bands. After he introduced themselves and the music began Rodrick felt like he blacked out because before he knew it their song was over and everyone was cheering again and they we were walking off the stage.  
“Dude that shit was insane” josh yelled as they walked off stage and headed back of the green room where he was immediately greeted by floras grinning face.  
“We’ve totally got a shot at winning this thing” Rodrick grins as he hears nick go up on the stage again to introduce the final band in the rock category, after that it was alternative and they will finally hear Gravity falls play live.  
“You guys were great!” Flora exclaims as the band on the stage starts performing.  
She springs up to her feet, the heeled boots added enough height to her so that she was basically eye level with Rodrick.  
“You did good” she hums quickly wrapping her arms around rodricks shoulders for a brief hug.  
“We got you guys some drinks” she hums as she turns to the rest of the band, patting Josh on the back of the shoulder and smiling at him.  
“I mean you guys did suck but I think you did better than the rest in your category” Damien tracked back on floras comment as he handed Chris a bottle of cola.  
“Yeah I guess you’re beating whatever racket that is playing now” peter hums, the band playing was a lot heavier than all the bands and seriously sounded like an explosion of drums and guitar.  
Soon enough it was gravity falls turn to go up and they all wished them look. Flora didn’t look nervous in the slightest like she’d done this a thousand times before or maybe she was just good at hiding it. Löded diper sat in silence and listened to gravity falls play their song. They all hated to admit but they were good like really good, and Flora was a good vocalist, their sound sounded like that of PVRIS and Paramore.  
“It’s fair to say the rest of the alternative bands must be nervous now” Rodrick chimes as they return back to their seats, this time Chris had got them three some drinks.  
“I guess that’s the closest to a compliment we are going to get out of you lot” josh laughs, drinking down that glass of sprite.  
“Now only Time will only tell who is the superior band” jake announces.  
They continued to talk, the air between Them was a lot lighter now they had the performance part over with for the time being and they had a lot of laughs, Chris even attempted to mimic floras accent which resulted in her responding with a stellar southern accent taking the piss out of the stereotype that they’re racist and marry their cousins. Which then prompted the joke from Jake saying “you’ve got to keep the bloodline pure some how” which got a very disgusted response from the lot of them. But soon the chatter and laughter died down as it came to the time where Nick would announce the winners of each genre.  
They all placed bets who would win in each genre and as the names were rattled out josh looked like he was coming out on top with having the most accurate predictions. and then it came to the rock category, the gravity falls gang had never seen löded diper be so quiet and look so nervous it was almost amusing.  
And as the words sounded through the speakers and the crowd started cheering the 4 boys erupted into cheers. They had only gone and won their Category. Their excitement died down as the moved onto announcing the alternative category. And almost mirroring löded diper the second nick said the words “gravity falls” the three launched into celebration.  
“Guess this is it then boys, time to find out who is going to win this once and for all” flora announced as the interval started. They all headed outside for some fresh air and to get done snacks before it was time to go back inside and do their final performance. Gravity falls weren’t as confident in their second song as they were the first, since they had to pull out all the stocks to get them to where they are now but they still thought they had a fighting chance. 

The second time around, Rodrick found it easier to go back out and perform since there was less pressure, he was happy he got this far he didn’t need to win it overall but it would be nice. And this performance didn’t run as smoother as the first one but everyone seemed to love it so it was good enough for them. This time instead of heading back to the green room, bands who had performed got directed to the seats at the back of the venue where they will sit and wait to watch the other performances and find out who who won.  
Rodrick thought tonight was going suspiciously well and he was right to be suspicious because soon he parade was being rained on by the sight of his dad walking over to him not looking too happy. He asked to see Rodrick outside and as he was following his dad a thousand things rattled through his head as to what he could’ve done to piss him off. Before he went outside he glanced back at the stage and saw flora up there with her blue guitar strung around her and smile in her face. She looked like a natural up there like she was born to do this.  
Sure enough his dad started a fight with Rodrick over something small and Roderick had finally had enough of this constant nagging and criticising his every move and roderick started arguing back, saying how his dad could never just be proud of him for 5 minutes how he never supports him and he has to scrutinise everything he does even on a night like this when his dad was supposed to be proud of him. Rodrick just got too emotional during this argument now he finally said the things he wanted to say he stormed and got into his van. He started driving god knows where. If he just needed to cool off. He didn’t care that he’d miss the end of the battle of the bands he’d managed to win his category and that was good enough for him. For now he just needed to get away from the noise and the chaos, get away from his dad.  
Rodrick ended up in the hills. It was common walking trail in the outskirts of their town and when you got to a certain point you could see their whole town and the other settlements around it. It was great to come up here at night we see all the lights but it was also a spot where teenagers would come to make out. But tonight there weren’t any other cars parked at the look out point. He got his van and felt the cold air on his skin, it was a relief to feel after being stuck in that sweaty humid venue for 3 hours straight. He stood at the front of his car and leant on the hood, looking over the town. despite how nice the cold was when he first left now he’d been standing there for a while the cold was starting to nip at his fingers and turn his nose and cheeks rosy red. It was the end of fall after all so the weather was naturally getting colder even if the sun shined through the day the nights did get cold and even frosty. At least this Halloween it’s not raining like it did last year so Rodrick could withstand the cold. He kept his phone on loud, he knew his band would message him when they find out who won. He may have wanted to get out of that place but he didn’t want miss finding out who won. He was kind of sad he missed Gravity falls second set but at least he finally heard them play. And tonight was so good, talking to flora the whole time, getting a hug from her and the constant back and fourth between them. Rodrick was certain he liked that girl and after tonight he was certain she liked him too. Now all they needed was the opportunity to get together. That time came a lot sooner than he thought.  
He heard the sound of the car wheels on the stone roads as it parks up at the look out point. Rodrick snuck a glance at the car, he didn’t want to be too obvious Incase it was a couple hooking up, he really didn’t want to see that but surprisingly what he saw was flora getting out the red car.  
“Flora?”  
“Rodrick, josh said you’d come here...you good?” She asks wrapping her jacket around her body and walking towards him.  
“Yeah...yeah I’m okay I guess”  
“You sound so convincing” she smiles leaning on the of his van.  
“Do you know who won the battle of the bands?” He asks feeling the hairs on the back of the neck stand in end as their arms brush.  
“Not yet- Peter is going to text me when they find out, should be any second now”  
She stares out over the look up point and he couldn’t help but look at her, the town lights reflecting him her eyes.  
“You sure you’re alright, Chris said you were arguing with your dad before you left” she asks, her hands going to her coat pocket.  
“Yeah he was just being his usual obnoxious self, he can’t be proud of me for one minute. He used to take me to battle of the bands every year when I was young and I was determined to get up there and make him proud, I finally do it and he has to ruin it” he huffs.  
“I didn’t know how much battle of the bands meant to you” she pulls out a round metallic tub that Rodrick instantly recognised as a grinder for weed.  
“Yeah it’s not that big of a deal I guess I’m just sick of the bullshit”  
“That’s parents for your they’re all the same...do you smoke?” She asks opening the grinder revealing the ground up green.  
Roderick has only ever smoked weed twice but Chris did it all the time so he was Familiar enough with it. He did not expect flora to be into it but I guess no one is really who they seem to be.  
“Sometimes, didn’t know you smoked”  
“I’m not the biggest fan, only on special occasions, I prefer it to alcohol” she hoisted herself up and sat on the hood of his van, turning away for the wind and rolling a blunt, she did it so fast Rodrick barely registered it, Chris would be proud.  
“Want half?” She hums holding up the nest cone shaped blunt.  
“Why not” he responds and she holds it out for him to take. He places it between his lips and she leans forward and lights it, using her hands to defend the flame from the wind. At first he didn’t like the taste at all, and it burned the back of his throats but it was different from any of the other times he smoked.  
“You know you have a lot more in common with Chris than you realise” he begins handing her back the spliff.  
“I can tell Chris is a massive stoner” she laughs blowing out smoke, “he looks like he doesn’t know what planet he’s in half the time”  
They chatted for a while about battle of the bands and each other’s band mates, especially jakes obvious flirting with her and Damien and joshs rivalry. They started talking about each other as the roach burned closer and closer the their fingers. It didn’t take long for them both to be high as kites, feeling run slipping through their fingers and the pair becoming giggly, engrossed in the euphoric feeling.  
Floras phone dinging from here jacker pocket drew their conversation to a stand still.  
“This is it” she grins pulling out her phone and reading the am text in her screen. She was silent for longer than Rodrick liked and he got impatient, “well?”  
“The mystics won” she sounded more confused than anything, they looked at each other and started laughing.  
“That hippie bullshit won?” Rodrick laughed loudly.  
“Guess this town has no taste” she replies putting her phone back in her pocket.  
“This has been fun, I’m gonna miss battle of the bands” he sighs his skin feeling electric every they touched.  
“There’s always next year”  
“I’m glad I met you know that right” Rodrick smiles at her.  
She turns to look back at him and the sudden eye contact knocked the wind from his lungs.  
“Me too, you’re not too bad”  
“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me”  
“Yeah don’t expect too much of this” she laughs reaching out and fidgeting with the zip on Rodricks jacket.  
“What I said earlier, you really do look beautiful”  
“Well I did try tonight”  
“You don’t even need to try”  
“Are you flirting with me?” She grins widely at him and he laughs again.  
“Would it be so bad if I was?”  
“I hate flirting I’d rather skip to the good stuff”  
his hand brushes up her neck as he sweeps her wild hair over her shoulder, “and what is the good stuff?”  
She rolled her eyes and out her hand on the side of his face, pulling him closer, hesitating before kissing him, “well this is pretty good”  
“Yeah that’s all you’re getting, I’m not making out with you” yet her next actions were highly contradictory because she meant back in for more.  
Weed really was a miraculous drug because time just doesn’t exist when you’re under it’s influence, it was 9pm when they both met up here and now it was nearly 1am and they spent a good chunk of that time necking on with each other. Even if the night had been fun and either wanted it to end it was getting late and their parents are probably starting to worry about them.  
“Are you sure you’re sober enough to drive?” Flora called out from the drivers side of her car watching as Rodrick climbed into his van.  
“Could as you the same thing”  
“I think I can make it him if I drive slowly” she grins starting the ignition.  
“You go first I have no idea where I’m at” she laughs.  
“Sure thing, good night flora”  
“Night” 

As you could imagine ever since that night their relationship only grew and developed. Of course at first their bands did take the piss out of them for it, calling them the modern day Romeo and Juliet. Despite the pairs relationship it didn’t stop neither of them from keeping up their bands rivalry especially when the winter talent show began at school, it was World War Two.


End file.
